mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fjord 4
Summary Fjord 4 is a level made of two land masses. The level loads with the right-hand one filling your view. You'll need to scroll to the left to see the other. On it there is a cute message spelled out with dead land. Walkthrough *Move the 2 Ancient Dragon Skulls to the land on the right. *Tap both of the Ancient Dragon Skulls to excavate a bunch of Unearthed Skeletons *Tap all of the Unearthed Skeletons to get a bunch of Bones. *Merge all of the bones in order to get a lot of Life Flower Sprouts. *Merge the Life Flower Sprouts on the right hand side of the land mass (near the Puddles and Fresh Stone) to release some Life Essence and make some Life Flowers. The closer you are to the right hand side, the more likely you will not waste the released hearts on the Super Dead Land. *Merge one of the new Life Flowers with the ones on the bottom left, to unlock the Healing Goddess Statue. *Merge the Blue Life Flower with the area on the top left to unlock the two Healing Goddess Statues up there. *Merge the rest of your Life Flowers near the right side of the land mass. *Move (do not merge) your Healing Goddess Statues close to the right side as well in order to have their power unlock the rest of those squares. *Merge the puddles once they become unlocked. *Then move the Fledgling Puddle to the left hand land mass. *Wait for it to turn into Spotted Shrooms. *Merge the Spotted Shrooms located on the right-hand side of the left-hand landmass. You'll get Hero Mushrooms. *If you place the Spotted Shrooms correctly, then the resulting Hero Mushrooms can combo-merge to the ones on the right, but if not then you can now make that merge manually. You'll unlock for your first Destroyed Gaia Statue. *Merge the Triple Shrooms in the center to unlock the second Destroyed Gaia Statue. *Tap the Shrub Sprouts and Budding Shrubs to make Magic Mushroom Caps. This will give you your first star. *Grab a Magic Shroom Cluster and merge it on the bottom right of the right-hand land. This unlocks 2 more Healing Goddesses. *Merge all five Healing Goddesses and get two level-twos. *One the land to the right there are some Fresh Stones. Merge those on the left-hand land which will unlock a Young Dragon Tree. *Back on the right-land grab the Young Dragon Tree and bring it over to the left-land to merge it with the two trees you have there. This will unlock your final Gaia Statue. *There's Mushroom Caps here that needs to go over to the left-hand land. Merge it and this will heal all of the land on this side. *Grab a Magic Mushroom and take it over to the right-hand landmass. Merge it and unlock the bottom Goddess. *This should give you a third Level-2 Goddess. You can merge all three in order to get your third star. Two Healing Goddesses will be locked still, but it's not necessary to unlock them to win the level with three stars. *Merge all of your remaining Blue Life Flowers to get a couple more Glowing Life Flowers. You should have at least five of them now. *Go ahead and merge the Glowing Life Flowers on the top. *Somewhere near this point you should get your third Star (for healing enough land). *Collect any chests and stars you have. *Merge the Destroyed Gaia Statue to win. Category:Level